Arkn (Universe X)
The Arkn 'in Universe X are a sub-species of Humans who have magic-based powers. Originally the occupants of an Origin Seed, they were mutated via exposure to Ethri and the manipulations of Fab'rasi. They are known for having a prideful, philosophical nature, and are the arch-enemies of the Dekn. Their home realm is the Empyrium; their current rulers are Eldrici Lazros and Israfel Callaragi. History Origins The Arkn, like the Dekn, began as Humans from one of the two Origin Seeds. A massive cataclysm occurred deep within Ersis, caused by the arrival of something deep in the realm. The aftershocks from this event tore open a connection to the Silulis; traces of ethri seeped into the Seed, causing the population to be exposed to ethric energy. At the same time, the aftershocks caused the Seed to be pushed, slowly but surely, through the Silulis until it fell out the other side in the Lathrym; there, the Seed split, causing the halves to become bubbled by the Silulis as the realm healed its tears. One of the two new sub-realms held natural reserves of ethri (allegedly due to that "side" of the Seed entering the Silulis first). This supernatural energy radically altered the devastated landscape, flowing freely and even erupting from volcanoes. As the humans recovered from the cataclysm (and the drastic changes to their environment) Fab'rasi claimed one sub-realm as its own; it activated the dormant ethri in the bodies of the humans, causing gradual but radical changes to their anatomy and physiology. Fab'rasi is said to have personally guided these mutations, caring for the humans (so the story goes) as if they were its own children; when the process was completed, the Humans had been transformed into a new race of Arkn, similar to the beings of the Old World. The First Age: The Early Times (Circa 1,000—1,700 Post-Cataclysm) Having survived the difficult transition period, the new Arkn focused on rebuilding civilization and adjusting to their new physiology. They discovered that their skeletons had became lighter (though stronger), their immune systems were strengthened (making them immune to all diseases), and they healed faster from injury. Their lifespans were also greatly extended, allowing them to live far longer than they ever had as humans. The Arkn also discovered that their mutation had left their blood rife with ethric energy; by clenching their muscles, this Ethri could be channeled and used to heal their bodies (by regenerating damaged cells), produce heat, or generate a powerful blast. However, Fab'rasi was not finished with the Arkn; it had a race of warriors, but desired a race of enlightened, philosophical beings. Since the Arkn had lost all but the faintest traces of their original history, Fab'rasi (so it is said) created "windows" to one of the surviving Seeds, granting them glimpses of other times and cultures. The Arkn were particularly intrigued by the strange, fair-haired people known as the Celts; they began incorporating aspects of this civilization into their own culture, along with information about the Hethe (as supplied to them by Fab'rasi). The Arkn spread out across the Empyrium and began building settlements. Eventually, the sub-realm was divided up into three regions: Distalia, Mistria, and Shallus. A form of government evolved, with each region having its own ruler, known as a ''Thani. The Second Age: Cultured Warriors Despite this progress, Fab'rasi was displeased with how the Arkn were developing; it wanted the Arkn to be a refined race, with a love of order, deep thought, and the natural world. While the influence of the Celtic people had instilled the Arkn with an appreciation of nature and family, it had also given them a warlike outlook. To remedy this, Fab'rasi granted the Arkn more visions from the Seed — this time of the island of Japan. The Arkn initially were drawn to this culture for its warrior mentality, as well as its values of pride and honor. Over time, however, they began to appreciate the culture's love of tranquility, harmony, tradition, and order; the Arkn integrated these values into their own society, gradually transforming them into a more cultured, refined people. In addition to the regional rulers, a figure similar to an emperor emerged as the overall leader of the Arkn; this individual was called the Eldric, and made his home in the region of Destrus. Around the same time, a city known as Avantas'tol was founded on the border of Distralia and Mistria; after some conflict with the surrounding settlements, they were able to negotiate with the Eldric to become an independent sovereign state. Aluca'ard Irinith, a successful merchant, became the city's first ruler; he began conducting experiments with ethri and recording his findings, which helped the Arkn to vastly expand their powers and abilities. Among other things, he learned that the Arkn could channel ethri and use it to produce magical auras, which could be used to form energy constructs (in the form of astral "limbs"). Through this method, the Arkn learned how to create wings for themselves, enabling them to fly. The Third Age: Partnerships Humans and the Dekn While the Arkn were busy refining the Empire, in the neighboring sub-realm, the Elevrium, the Dekn had been forming a partnership with the human company U.M.E.E.C. The Dekn and the humans had been trading Siy: the creational blueprints in the world around them, which humans had discovered and decoded with an ancient relic. The search for more Siy led the humans to discover a portal into the Empyrium; from there, it was only a matter of time until the Arkn came in contact with the Dekn, meeting their sister race for the first time. While the Eldric was extremely wary of these new beings at first, he eventually agreed to open trade with both Humans and the Dekn, allowing the exchange of goods and information. For several centuries, relations between the races were friendly; the cultural exchanges between Arkn, Dekn, and Humans led to unprecedented societal growth and enrichment for all three races. The Arkn learned of Jacques' book of history, and discovered that their ancient past and religious beliefs had much in with those of the Dekn. More importantly, the Arkn learned of the existence of Siy for the first time; they discovered that they had unwittingly been using a Siy for floating to fly, and that their own natural Ethric auras could be used to charge other types of Siy—alone, or combined—to create sigils. This discovery led to the birth of an entirely new school of magick, known as Ethrial Manipulation. The Founding of SEEKER Through their contact with U.M.E.E.C., the Arkn became aware of Ersis and the Seeds. Seeing the Dekn-Human partnership begin to grow and expand, Thani Zazriel Devereaux got the idea to strike a deal with the Ythen; the result was SEEKER: a massive organization that would assist the Ythen with maintaining the Seeds. SEEKER took on the tasks of extracting Seeds (to make them Outliers), as well as culling the populations of extracted Outliers. When an Outlier refused to reach its apocalypse state, SEEKER would send its agents to "correct" the error by inducing a catastrophic event (and eradicating the Seed's population). SEEKER constructed an underground base in the mountains of Mistria. Here, both Humans and Arkn worked, and those seeking a vacation could transport to shuttles traveling off world. SEEKER formed strong ties to the Miran’khai,'' an Arkn criminal syndicate which had been inspired by the Human Yakuza; it wasn't long before the Miran'khai set up divisions in Ersis among the Seeds. As with the Dekn, the Ythen took precautions to ensure that the Arkn weren't known to the general populace of the Seeds: any Arkn who entered Ersis was given a special transmutation Siy, granting them a specialized human appearance; the Arkn were also forbidden from revealing their true natures, as well as using their powers openly in the presence of Humans. To prevent Outliers from becoming a common occurrence, SEEKER stationed assassins known as ''Morit’damari (Fear-Blades) in Ersis to eliminate anyone the Ythen deemed troublesome, be they Human, Arkn, or Dekn. SEEKER also helped ensure that any rule-breakers would be sent to the Ythen for punishment. The Fourth Age: The War The Dekn had long been aware that the Empyrium was naturally rich in ethri; for several centuries, they had traded with the Arkn for rethryc crystals. Following the massive growth of U.M.E.E.C., however, the Arkn began to fear that the Dekn would double cross them. Thus, they severely restricted the trade for rethrycs, making the crystals difficult for the Dekn to obtain. At the same time, they requested that the Dekn let them "borrow" the Siy decoder, so that they could independently continue their search for (and research into) Siy. The Dekn refused to grant their request, and began withdrawing their trade from the Empyrium. The Arkn were outraged that the "barbaric" Dekn would refuse their request. A fortnight after their last exchange, the Arkn ruler at the time (the father of Eldrici Lazros) lead a party of Arkn, including the Army of Nothing, into Taveril'domaine under a cover of darkness. The Arkn records of history state that the Eldric had intended to negotiate with the Dekn Emperor for use of the relic. However, as soon as their presence was discovered within the city, the party was accosted and placed under arrest; a fight broke out, and soon became an all-out battle which spread across the city. By the time the Arkn party retreated, the Siy decoder was in their possession and half their members were dead. Many Dekn had been killed in the fight, including the current Empress. This event destroyed any good will between the Arkn and the Dekn, and was the catalyst for the war between the races. With the decoder now in their possession, the Arkn went on to discover new Siy, enhancing their magic abilities beyond anything they had previously imagined. The Magi, Arkn masters of magic, emerged; through experimentation, they figured out a loophole that allowed them to create custom Siy without the Decoder. This was fortunate, as the Dekn launched a counterattack that destroyed the Decoder some time later. A part of Distalia was reduced to a wasteland by Dekn raids (as well as ethric volcanic eruptions); this area was walled off, and became its own region, Destrus. Despite being a ruined wasteland, Destrus remained home to the Eldric, with his fortress becoming the only standing structure in the region. Biology Physiology and Appearance The Arkn evolved from Humans, and still physically resemble them on the outside (save for a slight glow and the occasional odd pigmentation in their hair and eyes). Their mutation has altered their appendix, enabling it to channel Ethri into the blood stream; their veins have also evolved to carry the channeled ethri into places where the blood flows, and their muscles. The flow of ethri has strengthened their bones (while paradoxically making them lighter) and enhanced their immune systems, giving them immunity to all diseases (with the exception of AIDS). Arkn are capable of breathing both aero and oxygen. They are also able to charge and channel the ethri in their bodies at will (see Powers and Abilities); in order to charge one's ethri, the momentary clenching of muscles and tightening of the body is required. Arkn generally live to be about 1,000 Ersian years old. Their bodies naturally age much slower, while their minds develop faster than a Human's. At the age of two, Arkn are normally able to walk, speak, read, and write in full sentences. They typically begin puberty when they're between 110-130 years old, and reach physical maturity at 200; they are considered legal adults by the age of 160 (i.e. the age at which Arkn can normally produce children). Arkn generally suffer less physical degradation than Humans in old age. However, they do become weaker and slower; notably, the strength and duration of their aura tends to weaken, as they lose muscle control. They are also susceptible to memory loss and other mental issues, similar to those that effect elderly Humans (though these conditions often progress more slowly in Arkn). Thanks to the medical technology of SEEKER, Arkn have been able to reduce the effects of aging, enabling them to live as long as 1,500 years (and possibly even longer). Procreation Arkn are capable of breeding by both traditional and magical means (though the later is more difficult to achieve). They are able to produce offspring with Humans; however, the same does not apply to the Dekn, and there are no known cases of an Arkn-Dekn hybrid. The hybrid offspring of an Arkn and a Human is called an Arknbreed, better known by the universal slang term Hurn (pronounced "Hyern"). Powers and Abilities The Ethric energy in an Arkn's body produces an aura; Arkn can identify one another by their aura, which is unique to each individual (similar to a fingerprint) and can be sensed from a distance. Arkn can use their aura to create a very limited third appendage, which can lift or move objects to the extent of the user's strength; this appendage can also include wings, manifestations which Arkn can use to fly. This aura also enables the Arkn to practice sigil-based magic by allowing them to charge sigils directly, as well as channeled into a force which can be shot from a sigil (similar to an ethric harpoon). Any Arkn-blooded being can channel Ethri raw (i.e. from an external source). An aura produced by this method is less powerful, and doesn't have the same capabilities. However, it can be used to regenerate lost cells to heal a wound (to some extent — limbs cannot be regrown), generate heat rays (i.e. create a heat strong enough to burn something by focusing, condensing, and generating friction), and create a form of bright light (by charging one's ethri to an extent); this can cause the aura to show off a color on the visible light spectrum. Arkn cannot teleport instantaneously or possess the bodies of others. However, they can use a relocation sigil to transport themselves to another location (where they have placed a secondary relocation sigil); using this method, they can also use specialized Ythen-granted sigils to "relocate" directly into the body of a human, basically wearing the human as a "meat suit". In these instances, it is standard practice to subdue the host's mind and put them into a dream-like state (as it prevents the host from discovering the identity of the Arkn and "outing" the existence of Arkn to the general public). Controlling a human host for longer than 48 hours and abusing or misusing their body are illegal, and (if discovered) can earn an Arkn a spot in Tartarus. '''Arkn powers include: * Aura generation * Aura sensing * Aural limb creation * Energy wing manifestation (Restricted to the Lathrym) * Flight (Restricted to the Lathrym) * Cellular regeneration / Healing * Light generation * Heat generation * Energy blasts * Energy constructs * Ethric channeling * Siy charging * Sigil magic * Longevity * Translocation Society and Culture Values and Beliefs The Arkn are a rather complex people: strong-willed, passionate, and often difficult to pin down. Arkn society was heavily inspired by the Insular Celtic and Japanese cultures; as such, they have evolved a culture that is an odd amalgamation of the two. The Arkn are very open with their emotions (albeit in the proper context and setting). Unsurprisingly, they are a rather xenophobic people, being distrustful (and often disdainful) of outsiders. They are extremely proud, and tend to come across as frank or condescending. They believe that their civilization is currently in a cultural "Golden Age"; as such, they see little need to improve or advance, beyond taking actions to maintain their perceived superiority. Art and Aesthetics The Arkn are a highly artistic people, integrating art into all aspects of their lives. Their art speaks of deep emotions and strong values, often focusing the themes of home, family and friendship. War and battle are common artistic subjects, as is the joy of love and the heat of anger. Arkn art and crafts are strongly influenced by the traditional Japanese aesthetic (wabi-sabi), with its simplicity, clean lines, use of space, and appreciation for imperfections. Their Celtic roots are also evident, with scroll work and knots abounding. The Arkn are proficient in woodworking, metalworking, and pottery, as well as textiles. The Arkn aesthetic is especially obvious in cities like Hazedya'kuro and Avantas’tol, both of which have a heavy Japanese influence in their design and architecture. Language Evarith is the primary language of the Arkn, being both their spoken and written language. Religion The Arkn place a great deal of emphasis on religious traditions and practices. Worship of the gods is normally practiced on a bi-weekly basis. Prayer and meditation are highly important to the Arkn, and usually include the use of amulets or other tokens representing their deity of choice. All Arkn venerate all four of the Hethe. However, it is common for an Arkn to favor one (or more) over the others, and certain deities are more prominently worshiped in certain regions. * De'ebolus is generally feared among the Arkn, with many speaking its name with fear and reverence (such that "De'ebolus-fearing" is a common phrase). However, De'ebolus does have some followers in the region of Destrus. * Fab'rasi is worshiped in the Shallus and Distalia regions. * Ced'ric worship is common around Destrus and Mistria, with the exception of Avantas'tol (which is filled to the brim with El'lepagi worshipers). In addition to this, the Arkn honor the Old World Arknza, who are regarded as something akin to saints. The Arkn often beseech them for help in their daily lives. While all four regions recognize the Arknza, Distalia reveres them more heavily than the others. Holidays and Celebrations The Arkn have several important cultural holidays and celebrations, which are practiced throughout the Empyrium. Alongside these, there are a number of region-specifics celebrations, such as Anarechol’galis ''(a day of mourning in Avantas'tol to commemorate the death of Ryu’lough Irinith). Creation Day Like the Dekn, the Arkn celebrate the '''Day of Creation', which they recognize as the date on which the Lathrym was formed. While the Dekn attribute this event to De'ebolus, the Arkn books of history do not recognize it as the catalyst, claiming that it occurred through the joint efforts of the Hethe. All four Hethe are venerated on this date; it is considered the holiest day of the year, and is marked with religious ceremonies and feasting. Arknza Feast Days Each of the seven Arknza have a "feast day", on which they are remembered and celebrated with activities and foods related to their particular suits. Azrael's feast day, for example, is devoted to the remembrance and celebration of deceased loved ones and the recognition of death as a constant presence; the Arkn dress in festive clothing (often with a death, mourning, or Wild West motif), and set out offerings of food, liquor, and coins for Azrael so that he will spare them for another year (and grant them safe passage to the afterlife when their time comes). Inkaal'sen Bonds The very first Arkn began the tradition of Inkaal'sen, prizing great platonic relationships above all others. It is uncertain exactly when the practice began, though it is said to have been instituted by Fab'rasi itself. Those who swear Inkaal’sen enter into a lifelong bond, taking an unbreakable oath to protect and balance their partner in all situations (similar to the human concept of blood brothers). Inkaal’sen are the closest of friends: individuals who compliment each other perfectly and know each other’s personalities better than anyone else. Like Inkaal'siitr, Inkaal'sen bonds are not monogamous, and it is common for an individual to have more than one Inkaal'sen. The Inkaal'sen process is also known as being a "keeper of one's mind." An Inkaal'sen acts as both a companion to rely on and a person to fight alongside in battle. During an Inkaal’sen swearing ceremony, the two partners anoint one another with their blood (drawn with a ceremonial knife), which they touch to their forehead, eyelids, and lips. They sit or kneel as they recite a chant in Evarith, thanking Fab'rasi for bringing them together and promising to love and protect one another for the rest of their lives. The two Inkaal'sen give each other names that only their partner will ever call them, and swear on their weapons before rising together as bonded Inkaal’sen. Jewelry will sometimes be exchanged between newly-bonded Inkaal'sen, as a sign of their new bond. Law and Government The Arkn government is essentially a monarchy (though with some characteristics of an empire). The Empyrium consists of four regions, each of which is ruled by a king (or Thani). Each Thani possesses a personal army, which maintains order throughout the region. The Thani are ruled over by the Eldric (or, in the absence of the Eldric, the Eldric's second-in-command) Laws and other matters are determined by the Thani of each individual region. Laws are proposed and voted upon by the Thani's council, approved by the Thani, passed into effect by the word of the Eldric, and enforced by the Arkn military. (The sole exception to this is, of course, Avantas'tol, where the Indazari is responsible for full governance.) In addition, the Arkn are beholden to the various laws of SEEKER within the Seeds, which are enforced by the Ythen. The one law that is consistent throughout the sub-realm is that Hurn are prohibited from holding government positions, and cannot inherit family property. Technology Unsurprisingly, the technological capabilities of the Arkn are a patchwork. Because they use Ethric magic in the place of technology, and because they believe that they are experiencing a societal "Golden Age", most Arkn live a relatively low-tech lifestyle, and generally feel little need to develop new technology (despite lagging behind the Dekn and Humans). Until the Third Age, technology in the Empyrium evolved organically, based on the availability of resources in the various regions. Many settlements in Distalia relied on wood burning, the mountain settlements of Mistria relied primarily on steam power (produced by heated Ethric fluid), and the Shallus settlements relied on wind power. With the introduction of Humans and the Dekn, the Arkn were able to expand their magical capabilities with the introduction of Siy; this helped make up for the lack of technology, giving them both an unlimited source of energy and a means of production. At the present, all settlements in the Empyrium (save for the most remote logging camps) have modern plumbing, though very few have electricity (as they feel it is unnecessary, and less efficient than Ethric power). While some individuals (particularly the wealthy, the military, and those connected to SEEKER) have access to SEEKER technology (which is comparable to the most advanced tech of the Dekn), many Arkn still utilize medieval weaponry such as swords, spears, and staffs, while maintaining basic firearms like flintlocks or revolvers (with their most advanced native firearm being a gatling gun). Diet The diet of the Arkn, while generally very meat-based, varies heavily by region. In Shallus, the cuisine is mostly oceanic and rice-based (being highly similar to the traditional food of Japan). Distalians have a highly varied diet, as they have access to Aela fruit and land for crop farming, as well as the meat of Cavaca (and other forest-dwelling beasts). Destrus has little readily available food; while Castle Diamus has its own greenhouses (which grow a variety of produce), it is otherwise limited to whatever foodstuffs can be shipped into the region. Known Arkn Avantas'tol Arkn * Availse Astol† – Primary architect of Avantas’tol. * Valiste Callivas '''– Former Inkaal'siitr of Tabbris Irinith. Mother of Sevar'khai Irinith. * '''Chiron – Teacher and weapons maker. * Gauldrisin Vensir '† – Founder of Avantas’tol. House Irinith * 'Aluca’ard Irinith '''† – The first recorded Irinith. Father of Invyres and Mire'almitra. * 'Riza Roweris Irinith '† – Inkaal'siitr of Aluca'ard. Mother of Invyres and Mire'almitra Irinith. * '''Invyres Irinith† – Indazari of Avantas'tol (former). * Mire’almitra Irinith '† – Princess of Avantas’tol (former). Mother of Gav'reel. Also known as "the Fierce Blade-biter" and "the Veiled Woman." * '''Lugh'elden Murtagh '† – Inkaal'siitr of Mire'almitra. Father of Gav'reel. Killed in battle. * [[Gavreel Irinith|'''Gav’reel Irinith]]† – Indazari of Avantas'tol (former). Father of Calde’chrom Irinith. Killed by Miriam Mag'dal. Also known as "the Thorn-bearer" or "the Indazari of Leaves." * Savarantha "Sa'arah" Irinith† – Inkaal'siitr of Gav'reel. Mother of Calde’chrom. * Calde’chrom Irinith '''† – Indazari of Avantas'tol (former). Father of Raren'allach. * '''Raren’allach Irinith I '''† – Indazari of Avantas'tol (former). Father of Endraza. Also known as "the Cleric" or "the Sickly Folk's Savior." * 'Endraza Irinith '† – Son of Raren'allach I. Father of Raren'allach II. * 'Raren’allach II/Rare'murtagh Irinith '† – Son of Endraza. Father of Beziah. * '''Beziah Irinith† – Son of Raren'allach II.'' ''Father of Avenetell. Also known as "the Charitable." * Avenetell Irinith '† – Son of Beziah. Father of Amartas. Also known as "the Stain". * '''Amartas Irinith '– Indazari of Avantas'tol (former). Father of Tabbris, Calde'charan, and Ryu'lough Irinith. Also known as "the Benevolent Conqueror." * 'Iaealis Resavadre '† – Inkaal'siitr of Amartas Irinith. Mother of Tabbris, Calde'charan, and Ryu'lough. Murdered by unknown assailant. * 'Cal'charan Irinith '† – Firstborn son of Amartas. Strangled to death in a tavern fight. * 'Ryu’lough Irinith '† – Second son of Amartas. Sacrificed himself to save Amartas from an assassination attempt. * [[Tabbris Irinith|'''Tabbris Xanthris Irinith]] – Third (youngest) son of Amartas. Indazari of Avantas'tol (former). Father of Sevar'khai Irinith and Franz Faust. * Sevar'khai Elistros Irinith – Oldest son of Tabbris. Indazari of Avantas'tol (current). Distalia Arkn * Heliocus '''– Thani of Distalia (current). Rules from Castle Distran in Vinaya. * '''Laen Adaire – Employee of Looker Division (SEEKER). Brother of Laurien. * Laurien Adaire – Member of the Ethric Guild; initiate of the Society of the Purple Rose. Sister of Laen. Destrus Arkn * Tamiel Izakata '''– Second-in-command to Israfel Callaragi. * 'Israfel Callaragi '– The Eldrici's second-in-command and acting Eldrici of the Arkn realm while the True Eldrici is absent. Rules from Castle Diamus. House Laz'ros * '''Eldrici Laz'ros – Arkn Eldric. Currently fighting in the war against the Dekn. Father of Alatin Laz'ros and Iscari Delfic. * Alatin Laz'ros –''' Prince of Destrus. * 'Iscari Delfic '† – Adopted son of Eldrici Laz'ros. Killed by Ba'al Redgrave. Mistria Arkn * '''Gal’evryn Peake – Founder of Windecayn. * Maalficious – Thani of Mistria. Rules from Castle Volca in Windecayn. Shallus Arkn * Nevilith'' –'' ''Thani of Shallus. Rules from Castle Bellnacht over the Shallus. * '''Daniel Morrow ' – Warrior. * La’vox Daelan Beteriand – Poet, playwright and Bard. Author of at least 24 books. Commonly regarded as an Inkaal'sen to Gav'reel Irinith, though this has never been confirmed. * Mal’avri Galiros – Historian and writer. Author of many books on Arkn history. Owns and operates the Scroll House, the largest bookstore in Hazedya'kuro. * Mirim/Miriam Mag'dal '''† – Inkaal’sen of Ryael'ayre Callokure. Murderer of Gav'reel Irinith. House Cadenza * '''Isthali Cadenza† – Bardic student of the Eld’strixa. * Cal’andori Cadenza '– Mayor of Hazedya'kuro (current). House Callokure * '''Barachiel Callokure '† – Song spinner. Father of Ryael'ayre. * '''Palaiah Callokure – Veil dancer. Inkaal'siitr of Barachiel. Mother of Ryael'ayre. * [[Ryael|'Ryael'ayre Sorin Callokure']]† – Eld'strixa Monachiel; known as the Bard of the Black Violin and the Dancer Delgaliel. Killed by Amartas Irinith. House Elext * Pavel Irays Elext – SEEKER Employee. Father of For'ende. * Dem'deure Elext – SEEKER Employee. Grandfather of For'ende. * For'ende Elext – SEEKER Employee. Friend of Franz Faust. Half-Arkn. Miran’khai * Ahh’kuu Ya'bari'zume – Founder and (former) Zenallagh of the Miran’khai. * Brendon Oaecaris – CeannasaÍ of clan''' Ya’bari’zume. * 'Ketsuoh Talnabaki '– CeannasaÍ of clan Ya’bari’zume. * '''Rait’eh Ezoruku – Cellah’tagh of clan''' Ya’bari’zume. Other Arkn * 'Vael’vensir Anathema ' – Moderator of Turncoder (SEEKER). Partner (assumed Inkaal'siitr) to Dem'deure Elext. * '''Kitano Ashvall – High Administrator of SEEKER. * Br’avala '''† – Victim of the Vyvn. * '''Captain Ca’carcus – Moderator of Realmsdiver (SEEKER). * D'ani † – Victim of the Vyvn. * Zazriel Devereaux † – Thani (former). Founder of SEEKER. * On’caste Dolchera – Moderator of Guardian (SEEKER). * Cano’besar Ebores – Moderator of Endgame (SEEKER). * Blair Foucasil – Artist and writer. Founder of the Arkn surrealist movement. Authored In Dreams, Mood Year, and Day Present. * Ja'sil † – Victim of the Vyvn. * Xarxes Mor’ghair '''† ' '– Employer of the assassin Deuxe Deuxalis. Killed by a group of Arkn (and one Dekn). * '''Leveru Tatami – Moderator of Looker. * Ma’eve Vallindri '– High Moderator of SEEKER. * '''Ilistriz Vivrenacht ' – ''' '''Writer. 'Author of several books of Arkn poetry, as well as a landmark book about the Dekn Court called ''Aurize Volas Vre Dekn Covare. Lover to the Dekn warrior Irenzal Cendis. Category:Sub-Species Category:Humanoids Category:Alliances Category:Arkn Category:Universe X Category:Sub-Species (Universe X) Category:Arkn (Universe X) Category:Alliances (Universe X)